The present disclosure relates to a cooking appliance, and more particularly, to a cooling appliance in which steam is selectively supplied into a cooktop part and an oven part.
Cooking appliances are home appliances for heating an object to be heated (hereinafter, referred to as a heated object) using electricity or gas. In recent, such a cooking appliance includes a steam generation part generating steam for cooking heated objects.